Give Me Something To See
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: 1Shot: Serenity's been having weird dreams about Noah Kaiba lately, even though battle city had passed a few months ago. She believes that he's dead, but is startled when, on Christmas day, a familiar someone appears on her doorstep...


Give Me Something To See  
  
AN: I don't like this pair and I don't know much about their personalities so nyah XP this is an X-mas request and I don't own anything what so ever ^^'' the small bit of song lyrics is from Spineshank 'Consumed' ^-^ enjoy!  
  
Give Me Something To See  
  
A cold mist hung in the air and twirled around the girl's feet as she walked deeper into the pale and chilly substance blindly. She turned her head quickly and her hair swayed with each movement making the mist curl in small circle patterns. Her breath came out in warm puffs of smoke as she panted trying to keep herself calm. Serenity hugged herself tightly fighting back tears that threaten to spill from her innocent eyes.  
  
She was lost and she had no idea where she was, everywhere she turned she was greeted with the damp mist. It was like her eyes were wide open but she failed to see anything in front of them, she could barley see her own feet or her out stretched hand that wiggled in the air as if she was searching for something to pull her out of the lonely abiss.  
  
She started to walk in a random direction waving her hand in front of her hoping to bump into something, anything. The feeling of being blind and helpless came back to her like an over whelming sense of dread. The girl started to panic in the deafening silence, no movement was made as to betray the sense of her being watched.  
  
Words echoed through her mind as she slowly walked deeper into the fog as the mist had started to thicken almost unbearably. Tears ran down her cheeks leaving a wet trail of sorrow that dripped to the ground making tiny sounds like drops of rain on the window.  
  
~.~ The black and cold reminds me  
  
Of all the distance we have crossed  
  
And if your darkness blinds me  
  
I could never be more lost  
  
~.~  
  
"Joey?" She called with desperation lacing her voice as it came out small and timid.  
  
"Honda? Otogi?"  
  
The girl called out all the names of all those she knew that she thought would help her but no one ran to her aid, nothing came to her ears other then the echo of her own terrified and urgent voice. She sobbed freely now and ran deeper and deeper yet not caring where she ended as long as she could find her way out of this nightmare which had engulfed her and stole her senses.  
  
Serenity stopped and looked around getting used to seeing nothing but the endless dark that swirled around her and making her shiver from the loneliness and the cold. Her tears slipped slower now as they froze on her cheeks. She brushed them away and heard footsteps in front of her.  
  
She pushed her hand out in front of her watching it vanish from her sight, blinking when a sudden warmth engulfed her gentle hand she gasped when she was pulled by it. The person or thing that held her hand was warm and gentle and their skin was soft like hers.  
  
The mist started to fade away as dark blue from a nights sky tore into the darkness and started to bring a beauty all of its own. Serenity gasped when the fog had gone and was replaced with the most enchanting night sky she had ever laid eyes on in her life. She looked over each twinkling star before looking in front of her and saw someone she never knew she'd see again.  
  
"NOAH?" She said pulling her hand away in shock.  
  
Noah Kaiba stood there with a grin on his face and his hand still infront of him where he had been holding her hand from pulling her out of the void. The girl blushed when he moved closer to her and put his hands on both her shoulders rubbing lightly as if he was trying to help the young girl warm up. Serenity was a little shocked but he had saved her from her terror and worst nightmare. Wasn't Noah dead though? She pushed that thought out of her head all she knew was he had saved her and she was ever grateful to him.  
  
"Your safe now" Noah cooed and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
The brunet closed her tear stained eyes and rested her head on the green haired boys chest and let his calming words wash over her as sleep made its way into her mind and pulled her into it's peaceful arms. She sighed happily when she heard the words 'I love you' echo from the boy.  
  
.....  
  
A high shrill noise filled the air and Serenity's eyes opened wide in surprise and sat up looking around in panic and confusion as she saw she was back in her room. It had all been a dream, she mumbled resting her head in her hands. She should have known that fact by now seeing as she had the same dream over and over again each night.  
  
Every night when her mind drifted into what should have been a peaceful slumber always ended up in a hellish nightmare where she cried within her sleep. Mist and fog, blinding and choking darkness all around her till she thought she would fall into madness and despair. That was until her hand was taken into the strong but kind grip of Noah.  
  
He was her light the one that saved her from the nothing, but why? Why did she dream about the green haired teen so much? It had been at least a week since the dreams had started and worried her. She hadn't told her brother or her friends after all was it normal to dream about Noah? She blushed when another question got into her mind. Was it even normal to be in love with him?  
  
She sighed and got out of bed and started to get dressed, the alarm's numbers told the teen it was 11AM and normally she was up at 9AM fixing breakfast for her brother but he wasn't home. He was spending Christmas in America with the others who had been involved in doom. She had been made to stay at home in domino for her own safety.  
  
Alone and on Christmas day, the thought hurt Serenity a little as she pulled on a pink sweater and began to brush her hair. Joey had said they would have a belated celebration when they came back from the USA but what good was that? Her mind soon left that topic and roamed back to Noah. Going downstairs and turning the TV on she sat watching some random show while the X-mas tree twinkled beside her.  
  
Not long after she had gotten herself comfy did she hear a knock at the door. A smile graced her face as she jumped up and rushed over hoping that when she got to the door Joey would be there with open arms. She flung open the door but it wasn't Joey at all, her jaw dropped when she saw the sight of Noah, snow flakes in his hair and all.  
  
"N..N..Noah?"  
  
He nodded and smiled when the girl moved aside and let him into her home. He took off his black trench coat and hung it up before turning to look at the girl. She was even more beautiful in person then she was in his dreams. He had been having the same dream the girl had for the last week and he knew it was about time to come forward to this vision of wonder before him.  
  
"I'm sorry to turn up so unexpected and out of the blue and on Christmas day but I have been having the same dream over and over again" He looked at the blushing Serenity.  
  
"Does it have mist and fog?" She asked and led him into the living room.  
  
"Yes, I save you from being alone" Noah sniffed and looked around the living room.  
  
Serenity and Noah sat on the sofa neither saying much afterwards they just looked around the room and anywhere but at each other. Noah gazed at the brunet while she had her own gaze fixated on the now turned off TV. The boy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, she squeaked a little in surprise but sighed softly and rested her head against his chest.  
  
"I think the dream was trying to tell us something ne?"  
  
"Hai, I think it was too" Serenity said with eyes closed as she listened to the steady heart beat of her saviour.  
  
"Plus I'd HATE for someone like you to be alone for Christmas" Noah smiled and tilted Serenity's chin up and kissed her lips softly.  
  
Serenity blushed but let her eyes close and her mind relax as she kissed back just as softly enjoying the feeling that she had someone. Noah pulled away and looked deep into her eyes and knew this was someone he should at least try and make an effort for and with. He embraced her once again as the girl snuggled against him.  
  
"I'll stay with you and I promise I won't let the nightmares enter our sleeps again" He said calmly stroking silky brown strands of hair.  
  
"Some how I believe you"  
  
"Oh Serenity.."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Merry Christmas"  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
